God of the Two Worlds
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: Petualangan dua uskup gila dari BTT alias Francis dan Gilbert di 07-Ghost World! WARNING : OOC, AU, gila, edan, gaje-abal, typo, DLDR!


Tahun 2034 A.D, di Kerajaan Balsburg pada distrik 7, menjulanglah tinggi sebuah bangunan besar di sana. Bangunan itu memiliki banyak menara yang atapnya berbentuk kerucut dan dihiasi oleh tiang tipis tapi kuat yang berlambangkan simbol bangunan tersebut.

Cit cit cit. Suara burung bernyanyi bersama di langit yang biru tampak sedang menghiasi pagi yang sejuk di bangunan tersebut. Perlahan-lahan di tepi bangunan tersebut mulai bermunculan banyak perempuan berpakaian seperti suster. Mereka siap siaga membersihkan bangunan tersebut.

"Pagi, dunia ini!" ucap salah satu suster yang terlihat di tepi jendela lantai tiga puluh dua di bangunan megah tersebut. Suster muda tersebut tidak akan menyadari, bahwa kelak bangunan ini akan didatangi oleh anak muda yang benar-benar berasal dari dunia yang jauh berbeda dengannya, dan anak muda tersebut akan membawa cerita yang penuh keajaiban dan warna…

.

.

.

**God of the Two Worlds.**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / Lee Chuin Honda-Kirkland

**[** Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya dan 07-Ghost © Yuki Amemiya dan Yukino Ichihara, WARNING : OOC, AU, crossover, gaje, abal-abal, DLDR, OC! Heta : Lech Łukasiewicz – Kakaknya Feliks a.k.a City Personification of Warsaw, OC!07-Ghost : Uskup Lijbødr – Kepala Uskup God's House Distrik 5. **]**

_**A/N**_ : Halo, author gila ini muncul lagi~ kali ini aku lagi dilema (?) terhadap dua manga yang kedua-duanya gue SANGAT TERLAMBAT (?) bacanya… *pundung* #plak# Oke, aku lumayan suka ketiga uskup yang sejenis (?) sama BTT itu xD jadi kucoba mengkombinasikan kehebohan antara 07-Ghost dan Hetalia LOL~ selain itu ada dua OC di masing-masing anime, Lech di Hetalia dan Lijbødr di 07-Ghost.

Happy Reading, flame PROHIBITED dan with the love, Jeanne-Guillemette d'Bonnefay & Feliks Łukasiewicz~ #digaplokhabis-habisan

.

.

.

Ribuan kilometer dari bangunan megah tersebut, terdengarlah suara keributan yang cukup besar di perbatasan distrik 1 dengan distrik 7. DUAR DUAR DUAR BLAAARRRRR. Suara ledakan roket-roket yang ditembakkan oleh pihak militer Balsburg terdengar mengerikan. Di hadapan para pasukan militer Balsburg, terlihatlah beberapa orang yang menaiki Hawkzile dengan ganasnya.

Mereka berpakaian hitam, dan jumlahnya hanya dua orang. Salah satu dari mereka berambut albino, sisanya berambut pirang.

"YOHO~ Ayo maen kucing-kucingan sama gue yaaaa!" sindir seorang cowok berambut pirang yang agak gondrong, tersenyum penuh godaan kepada para pasukan militer Balsburg yang mengejar mereka berdua. Pria albino kontan aja melirik pria ini dengan tatapan 'capek deh'.

"Pergi ke Distrik 7 yok." ajak pria albino tersebut dengan nada datar.

Pria berambut pirang yang gondrong itu hanya bisa meliriknya dengan tatapan jahil sambil menyahutnya, "Boleh juga tuh, Gilbert."

-00-

Teito yang terlihat capek mengurusi bagian mengepel di lantai 20 sampai 30 bangunan megah tersebut, lalu melirik-lirik Hakuren yang sedang sibuk membersihkan jendela yang terpasang di tepi jalan yang panjang tersebut. Seketika aja Hakuren langsung menatap Teito dengan tatapan heran.

"Ngapain kau, To?" tanya Hakuren heran.

Teito hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan kedua tangannya dan dagunya diatas ujung tongkat pembersih lantai tersebut dengan tatapan bete sambil menjawab dengan lemas, "Capek… Hakuren…"

"Ya?"

Belum selesai Teito hendak menanyakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba dua buah Hawkzile terlihat akan menubruk jendela tepi itu. Hakuren dan Teito yang menatap jendela yang menampakkan sosok Hawkzile tersebut, langsung syok dan siap-siap melarikan diri kalo-kalo ditubruk beneran.

"TIDAAAAKKK!" Hakuren dan Teito langsung menghambur kabur ke arah yang berlawanan. BLAAARRR. Suara tubrukan Hawkzile dengan sisi bangunan mewah pun terdengar sudah, sehingga membuat para uskup dan suster yang lagi sibuk berbersih diri tersentak kaget.

Ketika Teito dan Hakuren berlindung diri, mereka menyaksikan dua sosok yang lagi terbatuk-batuk habis menubrukkan Hawkzile-nya di sisi bangunan tersebut. Tampaknya mereka bukan orang sini, batin Teito heran.

Hakuren mendengar dua orang asing tersebut sedang berdebat dengan hebatnya.

"FRANCIS! Yang bener kek nyetirnya dodol!" umpat seorang pria albino kesal. Pria bernama Francis itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil menatap pria albino itu dengan tatapan lebay kayak Italia Utara itu.

Francis langsung berkilah, "Lo-nya terlalu ngebut tahu, Gilbert."

"Yang penting kejadian ini NGGAK AWESOME tahu, dasar mawar gombalan!"

Keburu pertengkaran mereka berdua langsung dilerai oleh Hakuren dan Teito. Hakuren langsung menyeret Francis yang lokasinya lebih dekat dengannya, sedangkan Teito menyeret pria bernama Gilbert itu dengan paksa, walau masih kalah tenaga sama pria albino tersebut.

Gilbert langsung berteriak panik, "Siapakah kalian?"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kalian selamat!" kelakar Hakuren sambil melirik-lirik keadaan. Benar dugaannya, keadaan di sana menjadi nggak karuan. Banyak uskup-uskup yang mampir buat melihat kejadian langsungnya.

Salah satunya adalah seorang uskup berkacamata dan berambut hitam kecokelatan yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumuman para uskup tersebut. Ia terhenyak melihat siapa gerangan dua orang yang mengendarai Hawkzile-nya menabrak sisi bangunan mewah tersebut.

"Hakuren! Teito!" teriak uskup berkacamata tersebut sambil maju di depan Hakuren yang lagi menyeret Francis. Hakuren langsung menatap uskup tersebut dengan tatapan 'help me'.

"Tolonglah! Ada yang lagi bertengkar nih!" pinta Hakuren kesusahan menahan Francis yang tampaknya terlalu kuat bagi anak berumur lima belas tahun sepertinya. Uskup tersebut paham permintaannya, langsung menyeret Francis dengan santainya.

Uskup itu lalu melirik pria berambut gondrong tersebut, dan bertanya dengan nada penuh kecurigaan, "Siapakah kalian? Militer Balsburg-kah?"

Pria albino yang menguping pertanyaan uskup tersebut, langsung menyangkal dari sisi lain dengan suara keras, "BUKAN! Aku dan Francis itu dari dunia yang berbeda! Kami berasal dari dunia Bumi, di mana kami hidup dalam jiwa negara!"

Uskup tersebut langsung tersentak kaget. _Mana mungkin…_

"Sebutkan negara kalian!" seru uskup berkacamata tersebut dengan nada tegas. Gilbert dan Francis tampaknya hanya bisa pasrah mendengar ketegasan uskup tersebut. Dari rahangnya yang mengeras plus tatapan mautnya yang kayaknya nggak kalah sama Beary dan Ivan, mereka bisa paham bahwa mereka telah tiba di dunia yang _berbeda_.

"Aku Prussia, da-dan dia France." jawab Gilbert lirih.

Para uskup langsung saja mengerutkan dahinya. Apa itu Prussia? Apa itu France? Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa memahami maksudnya. Bahkan uskup berkacamata tersebut juga terlihat heran.

Tiba-tiba dari sisi lain, seorang uskup berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru maju menghampiri Teito yang lagi kesusahan menahan tubuh Gilbert dengan tatapan jutek, "Teito, biar gue urusi pria aneh ini. Pria albino, siapakah kau sekali lagi?"

Teito langsung menuruti uskup tersebut, dan langsung menyingkir darinya. Uskup tersebut tiba-tiba menyambar badan Gilbert seraya menggenggamnya dengan erat, sehingga membuat Gilbert merasa sesak nafas. Dengan susah payah, Gilbert menjawabnya, "Gi-Gilbert… Gilbert Be-Beilschmidt."

"Oke, Gilbert. Kau asalnya Prussia? Asal kau tahu, di negeri kami nggak ada yang namanya Prussia dan France. Yang kami tahu hanyalah Kerajaan Balsburg dan Kerajaan Raggs. Kalian tahu dua kerajaan itu?" tanya uskup tersebut dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Gilbert menelan ludah. Ia kini tahu bahwa ia dan Francis telah terlempar ke dunia yang benar-benar _berbeda_. Bayangkan, para uskup dan suster ini aja nggak tahu di mana letak Prussia dan France. Apa jangan-jangan mereka benar-benar nggak tahu letak England? U.S.A? Jangankan itu, lokasi Samudera Pasifik aja bakalan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. Dan satu lagi, apa itu Kerajaan Balsburg dan Kerajaan Raggs? Gilbert dan Francis aja beneran seratus, bahkan seribu atau sejuta persen nggak tahu tentang itu.

Akhirnya Gilbert buka mulut lagi dengan lirih, "Sa-Saya nggak tahu, Tu-Tuan…"

Uskup berambut pirang tersebut terhenyak kaget. Bahkan uskup berkacamata yang ada di sisi Hakuren pun juga sedikit melotot ketika mendengar jawaban Gilbert itu. Apa jangan-jangan…

"Hoy pria albino. Ja-jangan-jangan kalian berasal dari dunia yang _berbeda_?" tanya uskup berkacamata dengan tatapan penuh kewaspadaan. Kali ini dia jauh lebih waspada, lebih-lebih di hadapannya ternyata adalah dua pria yang betul-betul _berbeda_.

"Ya…" ucap Francis menghela nafas.

Seketika aja semua uskup terhenyak kaget, dan sepersekian kemudian mereka langsung mencibir. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa dua pria tersebut adalah Warsfail, bahkan ada pula yang mencemooh kedua pria asing tersebut sebagai tukang mengarang cerita. Namun, lain cerita dengan dua uskup yang maju tersebut.

Uskup berkacamata itu menghela nafas, lalu melirik uskup yang menyandera (?) pria albino tersebut seraya berbisik padanya lewat zaiphon yang disisipkan lewat udara dan tidak kasat mata, "Interogasi mereka."

"Baik." Kedua uskup tersebut lalu menjauh dari lokasi tabrakan Hawkzile tersebut, dan mereka berdua merencanakan strategi interogasi bersama Hakuren dan Teito. Kini mereka berempat siap mengeroyok (?) mereka berdua dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang menusuk.

-00-

"Ceritakan kepada kami tentang bagaimana kalian bisa datang ke dunia ini." kata uskup berkacamata dengan tatapan penuh kewaspadaan di hadapan Gilbert dan Francis di ruangan perpustakaan bangunan mewah tersebut. Kini lokasi tabrakan itu ditutupi dan diperbaiki dengan cepat oleh para uskup lainnya.

Gilbert hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu menjelaskannya dengan singkat, "Begini... _Well_, awalnya kami berdua hanya kepengen membahas komik-komik yang terbit di region Honda Kiku, yah sebut saja teman sejawat kami… Pas kami membahas 07-Ghost, kami kontan aja mendengar suara yang kayaknya berasal dari langit…"

Uskup berambut pirang yang kebetulan berada di belakang uskup berkacamata tersebut, tersentak kaget. 07-Ghost? Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu tentang itu? Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menduganya, karena itu dia langsung maju ke hadapannya dan menarik kerah Gilbert dengan tangan kirinya seraya bertanya dengan tajam dan menusuk, "Suara langit? Ceritakan secara detil!"

"I-Ini mau kami lanjut… We-Well, suara itu bilang kalo kami pengen bertualang ke dunia lain, maka lihatlah ke belakang… Pa-pas kami menengok ke belakang, kontan aja kami tersedot… Pas kami jatuh, _well_… Kami nggak tahu di mana itu. Tepatnya, kami jatuh di dalam sel di suatu tempat…" lanjut Gilbert dengan lemas.

Teito yang berada di samping Gilbert, lalu bertanya dengan nada tegas, "Penjara mana?"

"Aku nggak tahu… Lambangnya, eh kayak ada dua ular yang saling berlilitan… Cuma itu yang aku tahu." jawab Francis sambil menengok ke arah Teito. Deg. Hati Teito seolah berhenti mendengar jawaban Francis.

_Lambang militer Kerajaan Balsburg…?_

"Huh, militer Balsburg… Gawat." gumam uskup berkacamata itu seraya menaikkan kacamatanya dengan tenang. Hakuren hanya bisa beraut wajah khawatir.

Gilbert lalu melirik para interogator itu dengan tatapan ketakutan, seraya bertanya dengan pelan, "Siapakah kalian ini dan ceritakanlah pada kami di mana ini?"

"Aku–."

Belum selesai uskup berambut pirang tersebut hendak memperkenalkan dirinya, keburu disela oleh uskup berkacamata tersebut, "Aku Uskup Castor. Panggil aja Castor. Dia Uskup Frau, sedangkan dua remaja ini adalah Teito Kleinn yang mengenakan pakaian hitam dan Hakuren Oak yang mengenakan pakaian putih."

Francis terkesan dengan nama mereka berempat. Dia lalu melirik uskup berambut pirang tersebut, lalu iseng-iseng bertanya padanya, "Kau Uskup Frau kan? Suka hal berbau erotis?"

Uskup bernama Frau tersebut langsung tergoda ketika Francis menanyakan hal yang disukainya. Ia langsung menjawab dengan gembira seraya menyodorkannya majalah erotis, "Iya! Kau jugakah, Francis?"

Francis langsung girang sambil berteriak dengan bahagia, "AKU JUGA, FRAAAU! KITA SEHATI!"

"WAH, NGGAK NYANGKA GUE KETEMU PECINTA EROTIS SELAIN GUE KAYAK LO, FRANCIS! MAUKAH KAU JADI UMAT GUE?" seru Frau dengan mata yang sangat berbinar-binar saking gembiranya.

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Frau!" jawab Francis playboy mode on. Frau langsung menumpukkan kedua tangan Francis dengan segudang majalah porno, tapi keburu dia langsung dipukul sama uskup berkacamata tersebut.

Castor lalu berkomentar dengan sinisnya, "Nggak berubah juga kau, Frau."

Keburu Teito juga mendukung Uskup Castor tersebut, dan berkata dengan sinisnya, "Iya betul. Mikage sahabatku aja sampe disogokin majalah porno. Salah apa Order Balsburg sampai ngangkat lo jadi Uskup? Aku jadi sedih ngingat Wakil Uskup Bastien sering cerita soal kemesumanmu yang parah."

Kontan aja Frau bermuka merah semerah tomat punya Antonio, langsung menarik-narik kerah Teito dengan kasar, "Sejak kapan kakek loak itu sampai cerita padamu tentang itu?"

"Sejak kasus pembasmian Warsfail di ruang bawah tanah di kantornya Wakil Uskup Bastien, ingat?" jawab Hakuren dengan datarnya. Tiba-tiba pertengkaran mereka dihentikan oleh suara penasaran Francis.

Francis lalu bertanya dengan pelan, "Apa itu… Order Balsburg? Warsfail? Militer Balsburg? Kurasa kami tiba di Kerajaan Balsburg deh."

Uskup Castor tersenyum penuh arti, lalu menghadap mereka berdua sambil menjelaskan dengan sabar, "Yap. Francis benar, kalian tiba di wilayah Kerajaan Balsburg. Tepatnya, kalian tiba di Distrik 7, yang dikenal sebagai teritori Dewa."

"Nggak ada agama Kristen ya?" sela Gilbert penasaran. Uskup Castor dan kawan-kawan langsung mengernyitkan dahinya dengan suksesnya. Hadeh, kayaknya mereka juga nggak tau juga agama-agama yang ada di dunia ini, Gilbert membatin dengan pasrahnya…

"Nggak tahu tuh. Oke, distrik ini mempunyai hukum Sanctuaria, yaitu hukum di mana para pendosa bahkan orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan akan dilindungi sepenuhnya di sini. Termasuk kalian." jelas Uskup Frau setengah hati.

Gilbert langsung menyelanya dengan semangat, "Warsfail itu apa?"

"Untuk saat ini kalian belum boleh tahu ini. Oh ya, pria albino, namamu siapa? Aku nggak denger nama aslimu." jawab Uskup Castor dengan wajah ramah dan tanpa dosa. Francis dan Gilbert terheran-heran dengan wajah aneh Uskup Castor itu. _Jangan-jangan dia main serang lagi_, batin Francis ketakutan.

"Jangan panggil aku pria albino. Namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Uskup Castor tersenyum ramah, "Terimakasih, sekedar pengingat, namaku Castor."

-00-

Di Distrik 1, tepatnya di Akademi Militer Balsburg, Komandan Ayanami langsung masuk ke ruang rapatnya dengan tatapan dingin dan penuh maut. Kali ini mereka ketiban sial, karena di penjara di akademi itu tiba-tiba kedatangan atau lebih tepatnya kejatuhan beberapa manusia aneh.

"Kalian! Sampai kapan kalian akan kelabakan begini?" tegur Ayanami dengan dingin. Begleiter-nya Hyuga, Konatsu, sampai melirik para pejabat militer tersebut dengan tatapan jahil.

"Sumpah demi dewa, kami nggak tahu siapa mereka! Apalagi, kali ini kita kejatuhan enam manusia aneh sekaligus! Apa ini namanya hayo, Komandan Ayanami?" kelakar salah satu pejabat militer dengan raut wajah panik.

Ayanami tidak bergeming dengan kelakarnya, dan langsung menceramahinya dengan sadis dan dingin, "Kalian ini tahu diri nggak sebagai pejabat militer Kekaisaran Balsburg?"

"Tunggu, Ayanami. Bukannya mereka berenam benar-benar tidak tahu tentang dunia ini? Kurasa ramalan itu _telah_ menjadi kenyataan." sela Kepala Sekolah Akademi Militer Balsburg, Miroku.

Ayanami langsung bertutur sedikit lebih sopan ketika disela olehnya, dan menjawabnya dengan super duper datar, "Maafkan saya. Mengapa Anda begitu yakin kalau mereka betul-betul bukan orang _sini_? Apa mereka dari Kerajaan Raggs?"

Miroku menggeleng kepalanya, "Kurasa _bukan_. Mereka mengaku nggak tahu apa-apa tentang dua kerajaan ini, bahkan konflik sepuluh tahun lalu, Verloren, bahkan Raja Langit. Apakah ini tidak terdengar aneh?"

"Bisa jadi mereka cuma menjebakmu, Pak Miroku." sanggah Hyuga dengan santainya.

"Kalian bisa menginformasikan saya tentang identitas mereka?" tanya Miroku dengan nada dan tatapan datar tapi terkesan sangat tegas dan berwibawa. Ayanami langsung mengisyaratkan Katsuragi, salah satu bawahannya, untuk segera mengeluarkan map berisi data-data enam manusia tersebut.

Ayanami langsung mengambil map yang disodorkan Katsuragi, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Miroku seraya berucap dengan pelan, "Kurasa Anda _benar_."

"Hm?" Miroku menggumam pelan sambil membaca data-data yang terkumpul di situ. Tampaknya Miroku benar-benar yakin, keenam manusia yang terjebak di dunia ini _memang_ bukan orang 'sini'.

"Aku penasaran dengan orang bernama Mathias itu." sela Hyuga santai.

Miroku langsung menatap Hyuga dengan tatapan maut tetapi dibalut dengan tatapan datar dan penuh kewaspadaannya, "Ho? Apakah kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik tentang pemuda bernama Mathias ini?"

Hyuga berehem-ehem sebentar, lalu menjawabnya dengan santai, "Pak Ayanami dan Pak Miroku, sewaktu aku menginterogasinya sebentar, aku mendapatkan informasi bagus. Kabarnya di Order Balsburg juga ketiban dua manusia yang katanya mereka kenal."

"Jadi kita bisa menangkap dua orang itu dengan dalih 'mereka bukan orang dunia ini'? Jika ini memang benar, kita juga bisa diam-diam menyerang dan menangkap hidup-hidup Teito Kleinn itu." sela Konatsu bersemangat.

Tapi, semangat Konatsu langsung buyar, lantaran Ayanami sempat menyangkalnya, "Tidak bisa. Kita harus benar-benar cerdik dalam strategi penangkapan Teito Kleinn. Dia bocah cerdas, bekas murid Pak Miroku, jadi kita harus ekstra waspada."

"Ayanami benar." Miroku membenarkan pernyataan Ayanami.

"Jadi kita harus menginterogasinya lagi dengan iming-iming memasukkan mereka berenam di Akademi Militer Balsburg?" tanya Ayanami datar. Miroku berpikir sejenak setelah Ayanami menanyakannya.

Miroku lalu mengulum senyuman datarnya, sambil menjawab dengan penuh arti, "Tentu saja, Ayanami. Aku juga ingin tahu mengenai dunia yang berbeda itu."

-00-

Di rumah mewah punya Alfred di Washington D.C, diadakan rapat raksasa Benua Biru membahas hilangnya delapan manusia yang menjadi personifikasi dari beberapa negara tersebut. Seorang pemuda beralis tebal memasuki ruangan rapat tersebut dengan raut wajah datar namun khawatir.

"Kau telat, _guys_." sindir Alfred santai sambil memakan hamburgernya.

Sampai kapan Alfred ini serius, batin pemuda beralis tebal tersebut kesal seraya maju ke meja yang tersedia lalu menumpukkan segudang map pekerjaannya dengan kasar, "Jangan mengataiku di acara formal ini, _hamburger git_."

Pemuda tersebut lalu duduk dengan kasarnya, menunggu acara siap dimulai. Beberapa nation-tan lainnya juga khawatir, kalau rapat raksasa ini bakalan jadi bumerang dan menjadi acara hajar-menghajar antara para nation tersebut.

"Oke, acara ini resmi gue mulai! Nah, kalian sendiri tahu kan topik yang akan kita bahas? Anak-anak Nordics dan dua per tiga dari Bad Touch Team hilang ketika berkunjung di region Japan! Japan, ayo beri pembelaanmu!" seru Alfred dengan semangat empat lima sambil memakan hamburger dengan rakusnya.

Keburu pria berambut cokelat dengan mata berwarna hijau menyelanya dengan penuh kekhawatiran, "Bang Alfred, Bang Alfred, gimana ini? Gimme some rests! Khawatir bener gue ini!"

Japan yang bernama Honda Kiku, lalu memberikan pembelaan dengan nada lirih plus gugup tingkat maha dewa, "Sa-Saya sendiri ng-nggak tahu kalo mereka berdelapan sampai terjebak di-dunia 07-Ghost ini…"

"Okay, itu cuma pembelaan Japan. Gue sebagai China nggak bakalan mendukung Japan." sahut Wang Yao, sang China dengan santainya. Kiku langsung gemeter saking ketakutannya bakalan dicekcoki banyak hinaan (?).

Dari pojok kanan, terlihatlah seorang pemuda bermuka sangat beler, tampak kebingungan mendengar perdebatan (?) ala Hetalia ini, "Ada apa ini, vee~~~?" tanya pemuda itu bermuka beler seperti biasanya plus memakan pasta yang sangat disukainya.

Di samping kanan pria bermuka beler itu, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tatapan serius, lalu menjawabnya dengan datar tanpa memalingkan kepalanya ke pria bermuka beler itu, "Anak-anak Nordics, kakakku Prussia dan France hilang."

"Vee?" Pria bermuka beler itu makin kagak paham. _Ini orang minta ditabok kali_, batin pria bermuka serius tersebut kesal setengah mampus.

Pria beralis tebal lalu mulai membuka suaranya, "Kurasa mereka berdelapan benar-benar terjatuh ke dunia komik 07-Ghost, _cause of it_, kita harus menceburkan diri ke sana, atau paling nggak mengirim makhluk gaje ke sana. Gimana?"

Alfred langsung mengernyitkan dahinya seraya bertanya dengan setengah hati, "Gimana bisa, Bang Arthur?"

Keburu Alfred udah dihajar kepalanya oleh pria bernama Arthur itu dengan sandal mewah milik bossnya. Untung Alfred masih bernyawa setelah dihajar habis-habisan, lalu mulai ngoceh lagi, "Jadi intinya kita semua HARUS menceburkan diri ke sana!"

"WOI!" protes Vash, Lili, Feliks dan kakaknya Lech, dan kawan-kawan kesal dengan keputusan sepihak-nya Alfred. Namun, ada juga yang sangat setuju (?), kayak Ivan, Lovino, Antonio dan Netherlands.

-00-

3 tahun kemudian…

"WISH TO GOD!" seru seorang pria albino yang kini mengenakan pakaian ala uskup Order Balsburg, sambil mengayunkan Baculus-nya membasmi Korr. Kini, dia sudah tiga tahun terpenjara di sana, sembari menunggu bala bantuan dari dunia Hetalia.

Sehabis membasmi Korr di distrik 3 pada malam hari, ia lalu beristirahat di suatu God's House di distrik 3 tersebut. Sesekali dia menghela nafas ketika dia duduk di atas atap God's House di distrik 3 tersebut.

.

… _Waktu itu, tiga tahun yang lalu…_

"_Secara detil, Order Balsburg ini berpusat di Distrik 7, dan cabang-cabang dari Order ini tersebar di semua distrik di Kerajaan ini. Perlu kalian ketahui, dulunya ada dua kerajaan yang berdampingan, yang saat ini sudah dan masih bermusuhan. Itu adalah Kerajaan Balsburg dan Kerajaan Raggs. Asal kalian tahu, Teito Kleinn adalah putera Raja Raggs dengan selir. Ia satu-satunya anak Raggs yang masih hidup." jelas Uskup Labrador sambil membaca buku sejarah Balsburg._

_Teito yang kebetulan nguping ketika Uskup Labrador menjelaskan pada Gilbert dan Francis yang saat itu langsung memohonnya menjadi warga distrik 7, langsung protes, "Jangan membahas itu–."_

_Keburu ucapan Teito udah dipotong oleh Uskup Castor, "Nggak ada salahnya kan? Kurasa Beilschmidt dan Bonnefoy bisa menjaga rahasia ini."_

"_Ya sudahlah." Teito akhirnya pasrah. Uskup Labrador hanya bisa tersenyum ramah dan melanjutkan menceritakan kembali tentang dunianya ini kepada Gilbert dan Francis._

"_Lalu?" tanya Gilbert penasaran._

_Uskup Labrador lalu menjelaskannya lagi, "Kerajaan Balsburg ini diberkati oleh Raja Langit dengan Raphael's Eye, yaitu sebuah batu super langka yang konon menyegel jiwa Verloren. Sedangkan Kerajaan Raggs diberkati dengan Michael's Eye, yang menyegel tubuh Verloren. Kini, kita mengetahui keberadaan Michael's Eye itu, yaitu di dalam tubuh Teito itu."_

_Francis lalu bertanya lagi, "Dan, bagaimana dengan kami? Apakah keberadaan kami tidaklah diundang atau sudah diramalkan sebelumnya?"_

"_Sudah. Di Kitab 34 bab 66 ada ayat yang menuliskan begini, 'Suatu saat di seberang langit muncullah dunia yang tiada taranya, dan pelbagai manusia yang tinggal di seberang langit'. Order Balsburg menafsirkannya sebagai kehadiran manusia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan kami. Inilah bukti bahwa kalian memang benar berasal dari sana." jawab Castor sambil duduk di kursi yang tersedia di perpustakaan di mana mereka berkumpul._

_Gilbert dan Francis terdiam, lalu serempak bertanya dengan penasaran, "Adakah cara untuk mengembalikan kami ke dunia sana?"_

_Uskup Frau yang kebetulan lagi nyusupin (?) buku porno di sana, lalu menghampiri mereka dan menjawab dengan setengah hati, "Bisa. Konon Order punya cara tertentu untuk mengirim manusia ke dunia yang diinginkan."_

"_Tapi ada resikonya lho. Bisa jadi kalian justru tersesat ke dunia lain lagi." sambung Castor dengan raut wajah sedikit khawatir. Namun Gilbert dan Francis justru menampakkan raut wajah percaya diri dan yakin._

"_Jangan khawatir. Soal itu belakangan dulu. Sekarang, apa yang harus kami lakukan di sini?" tanya Gilbert sambil membaca buku-buku yang tertumpuk dengan suksesnya di mejanya. _

_Uskup Castor termenung sebentar, lalu menjawabnya dengan wajah serius, "Untuk sementara ini kalian contoh Teito dulu, jadi peserta ujian uskup. Mumpung masih sempat. Ini demi kebaikan kalian berdua, karena kurasa perjalanan hidup kalian selama di sini bakalan terasa berat dan keras." _

_Hakuren lalu menghampirinya dari meja lainnya di sisi lain perpustakaan besar itu seraya bertanya dengan wajah serius plus rasa keingintahuannya yang sangat besar, "Ceritakan pada kami tentang dunia kalian. Kalian belum menepati janji itu."_

_Gilbert terhenyak, lalu dengan semangat empat lima mulai bercerita, "Oke! Gilbert yang AWESOME ini akan menceritakan tentang diri kami di dunia sana. Di sana sangatlah berbeda dengan dunia ini, yang hanya mengenal dewa Langit. Bisa dibilang seperti dinamisme lah atau animisme gue nggak tahu, tetapi bisa dibilang kayak gitu. Di sana banyak sekali agama yang berdiri dengan kokohnya."_

_Uskup Frau, Uskup Castor, Uskup Labrador, Hakuren dan Teito mendengarkan cerita Gilbert dengan hati-hati dan penuh rasa penasaran. Gilbert lalu melanjutkannya, "Selain itu, di dunia sana banyak sekali negara-negara, ada yang berbentuk kerajaan, ada juga yang berbentuk negara dengan prinsip hukum presidensil, atau negara Commonwealth. Francis ini asalnya negara dengan prinsip hukum konstitusi dengan perdana menteri sebagai kepala pemerintahan, yah kira-kira mirip wakil."_

"_Wah, pusing juga." komentar Frau kesal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal._

"_Menarik sekali! Kau punya sahabat lain yang asalnya adalah kerajaan?" tanya Castor sambil memukul Frau dengan para boneka buatannya. Uskup Labrador, Hakuren dan Teito hanya bisa facepalm melihat Frau digebuk habis sama para boneka buatan Castor tersebut._

_Kali ini Francis yang mulai bercerita, "Castor, ada kok. Salah satunya Mathias Køhler, sahabat Prussia dan aku yang cukup eksentrik. Dia asal usulnya dari negara Denmark, dengan bentuk kerajaan. 'Keluarga' Mathias semuanya kerajaan, kecuali Emil dan Tiino. Emil asalnya dari Islandia, negara Republik, begitu pula dengan Tiino. Bedanya, Tiino berasal dari negara Finlandia."_

"_Francis, negara-negara tersebut ada di mana?" kali ini Hakuren yang bertanya dengan serius. Gilbert hanya bisa mengulum senyuman penuh keisengan dan rasa kangennya kepada adiknya Ludwig itu. Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi, Ludwig…_

_Francis lalu mulai mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpennya yang sengaja dia bawa dari dunia seberang sana, lalu mulai menggambarkan peta dunia yang mereka ketahui. Sret sret sret. Setelah sekian lamanya, akhirnya Francis selesai juga menggambarnya._

_Francis lalu menyerahkan kertas yang sudah digambarinya ke mereka berlima. Mereka berlima kontan aja menjerit kagum dengan peta yang dia buat. Harus mereka berlima akui, peta itu sangatlah luas. Berbeda dengan peta Kerajaan Balsburg yang luasnya hanya kira-kira satu setengah juta kilometer persegi, kali ini benar-benar terasa sangat luas._

"_Negara kau ada di sini ya?" tanya Uskup Castor sambil menunjuk sebuah wilayah yang mirip persegi, yang terletak di peta Eropa Barat._

_Francis mengangguk pelan, "Ya."_

"_Asal kalian tahu, aku sebetulnya nggak ada di sana. Aku adalah 'fragmen' dari Ludwig Beilschmidt, sang German. Aku ada saat Ludwig masih kecil, dan meninggalkannya sendirian saat Ludwig beranjak dewasa. Sebetulnya, aku telah 'mati' dengan bersatunya German Timur dan German Barat, namun sebagai bekas 'negara', aku tidak bisa mati." jelas Gilbert dengan bangganya._

_Uskup Castor langsung angkat tangan kanannya seraya bertanya kepada Gilbert, "Kok bisa? Mana mungkin manusia seperti kalian bisa abadi segitunya…"_

_Gilbert terkikik bangga, lalu menjawabnya dengan santai, "Castor, perlu aku tegaskan, kami adalah 'nation' alias negara. Aku dan Francis adalah teman sewaktu bertempur melawan berbagai negara lain di Eropa. Sayangnya, aku telah 'mati' sebelum mengenal dunia yang jauh lebih luas… Francis!"_

_Francis langsung melukis peta yang jauh lebih luas, sedangkan Gilbert terus menceritakan kepada mereka tentang negara-negara yang ada di dunia milik mereka berdua. Sejam kemudian, Francis akhirnya selesai menggambar peta seluruh benua di dunia mereka itu._

"_Kalian bakalan syok deh." kata Francis dengan raut wajah mesum yang kontan aja digebuk dengan para boneka buatan Castor. _

_Setelah Francis menyodorkan mereka berlima peta dunia tersebut, betapa mereka diselimuti syok yang menghebat. Bayangkan, negara France yang menjadi identitas diri Francis, terlihat sangat kecil bila digambar di peta keseluruhan dunia mereka. _

_Uskup Labrador lalu bertanya lagi sambil menunjukkan benua Asia yang sangat besar itu, "Gilbert, kau tahu benua ini nggak?"_

"_Iya, itu Benua Asia. Benua terbesar di dunia kami. Namun ada beberapa nation-tan yang belum aku kenal. Salah satunya ada di bagian Asia Timur dan Asia Tenggara. Soal pulau yang sangat besar di selatan Asia itu, aku tahu." jawab Gilbert sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatel seraya menunjukkan Australia di peta yang dibuat Francis._

_Teito menggumam pelan, "Luasnya…!"_

"_Lama-lama gue bisa keliling dunia seumur hidupku!" komentar Uskup Frau kesal dan pusing melihat banyaknya negara-negara yang bertebaran di peta dunia Gilbert dan Francis._

_Uskup Castor lalu menyela Gilbert dan Francis, "Kalian punya agama nggak?"_

"_Punya, agama Kristen." jawab Gilbert dan Francis hampir serempak._

_._

_Enam bulan kemudian, mereka berdua [Gilbert dan Francis], akhirnya dinyatakan lulus ujian menjadi uskup. Mereka diberi Free Pass, sebagai pengakuan kalau mereka berdua sudah layak menjadi uskup. _

_Mereka berdua disumpah di Order Balsburg, lalu dibagi tugas kerjanya. Gilbert dan Francis mendapat tugas yang berbeda. Gilbert bertugas sebagai uskup keliling di Distrik 3, sedangkan Francis di Distrik 5. Teito dan Hakuren yang mendahului mereka menjadi uskup pun juga dibedakan wilayah kerjanya._

_Teito sendiri bekerja sebagai uskup di Distrik 7, sedangkan Hakuren di Distrik 2. Trio uskup yang mengajari mereka berempat pun juga sudah bubar kembali ke wilayah kerjanya. Uskup Castor pulkam alias pulang kampung ke distrik 2 bersama Hakuren, sedangkan Uskup Labrador kembali ke distrik 3 bersama Gilbert._

_Berbagai masalah mulai bermunculan setelah mereka berempat menjadi uskup junior. Mulai dari bermunculannya Warsfail di Order Balsburg, sampai Teito dan Gilbert dikejar-kejar pasukan militer Balsburg. Namun semua itu tidak menyurutkan semangat Teito dan Gilbert untuk tetap berada di jalur yang telah mereka berdua rencanakan dengan matang._

_._

_._

"Hei?" gumam seorang uskup yang berada di samping Gilbert. Gilbert yang habis melamun pun dibuat kaget olehnya. Ia lalu memalingkan kepalanya ke seseorang itu. Ternyata Uskup Labrador!

"Ada apa?" tanya Gilbert masih kaget.

Uskup Labrador hanya bisa mengulum senyum yang penuh dengan keramahannya kepada Gilbert, lalu mulai berbisik di telinga Gilbert, "Kurasa aku sudah menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan kalian ke dunia yang semestinya, dan resiko itu sudah bisa kukurangi."

Gilbert tersentak kaget, lalu mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Labrador, "Benarkah? Tolong kasih tahu caranya!"

"Baiklah, namun perlu kau ingat, di Distrik 7 sedang ada pertempuran kecil. Besar kemungkinan pertempuran itu akan membesar, jadi kuharap kau siap bertempur kalau-kalau kau dipanggil. Aku baru saja mendapatkan kabar gawat itu dari Uskup Castor…" jawab Labrador tenang.

Glek. Gilbert menelan ludah, lalu bertanya dengan pelan, "Bagaimana nasib Uskup Frau dan Teito?"

"Secara umum mereka baik-baik saja." jawab Uskup Labrador datar.

Gilbert merenung sebentar. Alangkah baiknya aku harus bertempur dan kembali ke dunia sana dengan selamat bersama si playboy Francis itu… Amin, semoga Tuhan mengabulkan keinginan kecil kami…

Uskup Labrador yang tampaknya bisa membaca pikiran Gilbert, lalu berkata dengan nada penuh ketenangan dan kesabaran, "Semoga Dewa memberkati keinginan kalian berdua. Aku akan usahakan secepatnya."

"Terimakasih." gumam Gilbert tersenyum kecil sambil menghilang di jendela God's House punya Profe ini.

-00-

DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR. Suara desingan para peluru yang berterbangan dengan ganas dan gilanya di wilayah Distrik 7 terdengar menakutkan. Berbagai teriakan dan jeritan bermunculan di sana. Tangisan, kutukan, dan doa dari orang-orang tak berdosa meledak menjadi bom waktu yang mengerikan.

"Teito!" seru Uskup Frau sambil menggotong tubuh Teito yang kecil, menyelinap masuk ke suatu tempat yang dirasanya aman dari serangan para pasukan militer Balsburg.

Di lain tempat, Ayanami dan para bawahannya mengamati situasi Distrik 7 yang diserangnya beberapa jam lalu. Tidak ada perubahan, batin Ayanami kesal di dalam hati, walau dia menampakkan wajah dingin dan tanpa perasaannya di depan para bawahannya.

Ayanami lalu menggumam pelan, "Turunkan pasukan khusus itu."

"Siap, Komandan." kata Katsuragi sambil membisikkan perintah yang baru saja dikeluarkan Ayanami ke bawahan Katsuragi. Segera saja bawahan Katsuragi itu langsung ngacir pergi ke suatu ruangan.

Hyuga lalu berbisik pada Ayanami, "Apa nggak terlalu berlebihan menurunkan pasukan yang cukup hebat itu?"

"Nggak. Kurasa dengan mereka kita bisa menangkap mereka dengan mudah." jawab Ayanami masih tetap bermuka dingin, namun diselingi dengan suatu aura yang membuat Hyuga terdiam.

Tiba-tiba bawahan Katsuragi segera balik ke ruangan pengawas itu dengan ngos-ngosan seraya menarik tangan kiri Katsuragi dan berbisik padanya dengan cepat dan penuh kekhawatiran, "Mereka hilang!"

"Oh tidak…" gumam Katsuragi khawatir.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Katsuragi. Mereka pasti keluar dari armada ini untuk menyerbu mereka." sela Ayanami tetap dingin dan tanpa memalingkan kepalanya sedikit pun kepada bawahan-bawahan langsungnya.

-00-

Francis yang kebetulan sedang ikut acara misa di God's House di distrik 5, tiba-tiba disamperin oleh seorang uskup yang usianya jauh lebih muda darinya. Ia lalu berbisik di telinga Francis yang sedang istirahat di saat misa, "Uskup Labrador minta kau bergabung dengan uskup yang akan turun tangan dalam pertempuran itu."

"What? Pertempuran?" tanya Francis agak nggak yakin.

Uskup muda itu lalu mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, lalu segera berbalik darinya dan menghilang di tengah riuh ramainya misa sore itu. Francis lalu melirik Uskup Lijbødr yang lagi sibuk memberkati para jemaahnya.

Ia lalu mendekatinya dan berbisik, "Uskup Labrador minta aku bergabung dalam tim uskup yang akan turun tangan dalam pertempuran itu. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Uskup Lijbødr lalu melirik uskup yang membisikinya, dan ia tahu uskup yang membisikinya adalah uskup Francis. Ia lalu mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "Pergilah, dan semoga dewa memberkatimu."

"Terimakasih." Francis lalu perlahan-lahan keluar dari ruangan misa, dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai sepuluh God's House Distrik 5 dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesampainya di kamar tersebut, dia langsung berkemas secepatnya dan membawa Baculus serta barang bawaannya menuruni God's House. Sesekali dia harus menjelaskan keadaannya kepada para suster yang bertanya padanya dengan keheranan. Kuharap kau sudah ada di sana, Gilbert!

-00-

"Gawat…" gumam Uskup Gilbert sambil mengusap-usap Baculusnya yang tercemar Warsfail dengan paniknya di suatu tempat yang tersembunyi dari serangan para pasukan militer Balsburg.

"Bisa gawat kalau para pasukan itu ternyata diajari tentang Warsfail itu. Tamatlah kita." sambung Uskup Labrador sambil mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang salah satu prajurit Balsburg yang mendekat ke tempat persembunyiannya.

Gilbert menggangguk pelan, lalu bertanya dengan cepat, "Adakah yang mencurigakan di luar sana?"

Uskup Labrador mengiyakan dengan pelan, "Ya. Kabarnya Ayanami itu sudah menambah pasukannya dengan enam manusia yang katanya sama dengan kalian. Aku nggak tahu kabar burung itu, dan jika benar–."

"Bakalan ada peperangan aku dan Francis melawan enam manusia itu." gumam Gilbert lirih. Uskup Labrador tidak mempedulikan gumaman Gilbert, lalu menyerang prajurit tersebut dengan bunga-bunga yang dia tanam di tanah Distrik 7 itu.

Setelah menghabisi prajurit Balsburg malang itu, Uskup Labrador lalu memalingkan badannya ke Gilbert seraya bertanya dengan tenang dan lemah lembut, "Siapakah enam manusia itu, Gilbert?"

Gilbert lalu celingak-celinguk dan membisiknya dengan pelan, "Mathias, Berwald, Tiino, Emil dan Lukas. Kabarnya mereka berenam sangat tangguh sehingga bisa menyamai Allied Forces. Jangan lupa, orang keenam yang bersamanya adalah anak asuh Berwald."

"Anak Nordic ya?" tanya Uskup Labrador yakin.

Gilbert menggangguk dengan diselingi senyuman songong ala Gilbert-nya, "Yap."

"Yuk, bergabung sama Uskup Frau, Uskup Castor, Teito dan Hakuren." ajak Uskup Labrador sambil merangkak sambil meneliti sekitarnya dengan cukup waspada. Gilbert mengikutinya dengan pelan juga, dan ia seringkali menolong Uskup Labrador karena insting perangnya.

-00-

"Teito Kleinn tidak ditemukan, Komandan!" seru salah satu prajurit yang tergabung dalam rapat strategi yang diadakan di atas armada utama militer Balsburg. Ayanami hanya bisa mendengus kesal diselingi dengan aura dingin yang menusuk.

Ayanami lalu berkata dengan dingin, "Kenapa kalian nggak bekerja dengan baik?"

Semua pejabat militer Balsburg kontan saja terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar pertanyaan Ayanami yang dingin dan menusuk. Glek. Mereka kali ini yakin nggak bakalan bisa bebas dari siksaan mental-nya Ayanami dan koloninya. Bayangkan, berada di dekatnya saja sudah bikin kalian sesak nafas, apalagi dimarahi. Bakalan akan ada gempa dahsyat berkekuatan 9,0 Skala Richter kalau itu sampe terjadi!

Pak Miroku lalu membuka suaranya, "Lanjutkan atau kita hentikan?"

"Pak Miroku, lebih baik kita teruskan. Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri kalau melihat Teito Kleinn bisa bebas berkeliaran di Kerajaan Balsburg. Diduga dia adalah anak Raggs yang kita musnahkan. Dia harus kita musnahkan!" jawab Ayanami datar.

-00-

_Bisa gawat kalau aku terlambat_, batin Uskup Francis khawatir seraya berlari menuju Distrik 7. Sesekali dia merangkak dan mengintai prajurit lainnya seraya menembak mati mereka. Kali ini dia nggak akan tinggal diam.

"_Katanya ada pasukan khusus yang kabarnya berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan kalian berdua…Kumohon cepatlah ke sini!"_

Suara dengungan permohonan kecil Uskup Labrador seketika saja menusuk-nusuk kepala Francis. Ia sama sekali nggak menyangka, selain dirinya dan Gilbert, anak-anak Nordics bakal turun tangan, apalagi ada di pihak yang bermusuhan dengan Order yaitu pihak militer Balsburg!

Uskup Francis langsung menerobos masuk ke reruntuhan kota di distrik 7, dan segera berperang sendirian melawan para pasukan militer Balsburg itu. Walau begitu, sebagian dari para pasukan militer Balsburg itu tumbang karena tewas ditembak dengan sebuah senjata yang dibawa Francis dari dunianya.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR. Sederetan peluru-peluru yang dilepaskan Uskup Francis dari senjata Uzi milik Ludwig yang dia pinjam beberapa tahun lalu sebelum terseret ke dunia ini. Thanks to Ludwig, batin Francis terharu. Ia nggak menyangka bahwa senjata yang Ludwig pinjamkan kepadanya ternyata cukup bermanfaat.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Uskup Francis langsung ditarik ke dalam. Francis tidak menyangka akan ditarik ke belakang, dan pas dia hendak protes, dia sama sekali kaget tidak terduga. Orang yang menariknya masuk ke reruntuhan tersebut ternyata uskup Gilbert!

"Gilbert! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Francis ngos-ngosan.

Gilbert hanya bisa mengganggukkan kepalanya tanpa basa-basi. Saat itu dia mengenakan topi khusus uskup, lengkap dengan pakaian uskupnya yang robek di tepi di sana-sini lantaran kena sabetan senjata maut para pasukan Balsburg itu.

Gilbert menghela nafas dengan tersendat-sendat, "Cukup parah. Uskup cilik Hakuren kena luka Warsfail, dan sedang dirawat intensif di ruangan darurat bawah tanah Order Balsburg."

_Apa-apaan ini…?_

"Yang penting dia masih hidup kan…?" tanya Francis nggak yakin.

Gilbert menggangguk dengan cepat, "Ini urusan kita dengan para Nordics itu. Aku sudah diberitahu Uskup Labrador dan Uskup Castor mengenai cara agar kita bisa balik ke sana dengan selamat."

Francis memekik pelan, "Benarkah? Puji Tuhan!"

"Ya." Gilbert segera menggelar denah di dalam reruntuhan tersebut. Francis mengikuti semua rencana strategi Gilbert dengan tekun dan teliti. Sesekali dia mendiskusikan strategi yang dirasanya kurang tepat. Akhirnya mereka berdua segera selesai merencanakan strateginya masing-masiong.

"Kau serang bagian sana, kurasa kau masih punya persediaan pistol. Kau sudah pinjam dari Vash anak Switzerland itu?" tanya Gilbert dengan raut wajah serius.

Francis hanya bisa mengulum senyuman, "Ya. Kau?"

"Nggak usah kuatir. Aku masih mahir di bagian pedang." jawab Gilbert datar, lalu langsung melengos pergi darinya sambil berperang dengan para prajurit militer Balsburg itu.

-00-

"Dimana mereka berdua itu? Sedang susah-susah bikin jalur ke dunia sana malah menghilang!" keluh Uskup Frau kesal sambil menuliskan mantra-mantranya di atas lantai yang masih mulus.

Teito lalu berbisik padanya, "Mereka keluar untuk bertempur."

Hening. Ketiga uskup yang tingkat keparahannya di bawah BTT (?), kontan aja panik mendengar perkataan Teito. Mereka berdua itu suka cari mati ya? Ketiga uskup itu sampai dag dig dug merasakan bahwa mereka berdua [Gilbert dan Francis] bakalan diserbu ribuan Warsfail di luar sana.

Uskup Castor langsung mengambil tindakan dengan berlari ke mulut pintu ruangan rahasia Order Balsburg Distrik 7, "Kalian teruskan aja ini, aku mau cari mereka! Jaga ya, soal Hakuren kuserahkan pada kau, Labrador!"

"Iya, iya, doll-master." sindir Frau yang kontan aja dihajar oleh para boneka-nya Uskup Castor.

Setelah Uskup Castor pergi dari ruangan rahasia tersebut, Uskup Frau dan Uskup Labrador langsung meneruskan pekerjaannya, yaitu membuat jalan ke sana dan merawat Uskup cilik Hakuren yang terluka.

Teito lalu berbisik kepada Uskup Frau, "Apa nggak bakalan apa-apa kalo mereka berdua diseret ke sini? Mengingat adanya kabar burung kalau ada enam manusia itu…"

"Sudah kubilang, itu urusan Gilbert dan Francis. Kalau memang benar, terserah mereka mau membawanya atau tidak. Masih untung Castor bisa mengubah kapasitas jurus ini menjadi sepuluh orang setiap satu kali penggunaan." jawab Frau setengah hati sambil masih membereskan jurus pamungkasnya dengan Baculus-nya.

"Aku jadi pengen ke sana…" gumam Teito sambil melirik pintu ruangan rahasia tersebut. Uskup Frau hanya bisa terdiam sambil masih serius membereskan dan menyiapkan mantera khusus.

Yang membuka mulut malah Uskup Labrador yang ada di salah satu sudut ruangan itu sambil merawat Hakuren, "Tidak bisa. Kita harus komitmen hidup di dunia ini, sedangkan mereka juga harus komitmen di dunia sana. Kita nggak bisa seenaknya ke sana, lantaran di sana seribu kali lebih susah."

"_God of the Two Worlds_…" gumam Frau.

Uskup Labrador langsung mendelik ke Frau, dan bertanya dengan pelan kepadanya, "Apa itu, Frau?"

Uskup Frau lalu menengok ke Labrador, "Pepatah waktu Uskup Agung Zio mendengar penjelasan kita tentang Gilbert dan Francis itu tiga tahun lalu, ingat?"

-00-

"Gilbert! Francis!" seru Uskup Castor sambil celingak-celinguk di antara reruntuhan kota karena serangan pihak militer Balsburg. Bisa gawat kalau target mereka nggak cuma Gilbert dan Francis, melainkan Teito, batin Uskup Castor khawatir.

Tiba-tiba sewaktu Uskup Castor hendak memalingkan badannya ke arah yang berlawanan, ia melihat sesuatu yang _mustahil_. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang agak gondrong terlihat sudah selesai membantai para pasukan militer Balsburg yang menyerangnya.

_Tidak mungkin dia bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri…_Uskup Castor heran dan dari lubuk hatinya ia khawatir 'dia' akan mendapatkan perlawanan yang hebat. Ia tahu siapa pemuda itu. Francis Bonnefay!

"Uskup Francis! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Uskup Castor sambil menghampiri pemuda yang tubuhnya berlumuran darah para pasukan militer Balsburg yang mati itu.

Pemuda itu memalingkan kepalanya ke Uskup Castor, lalu menyunggingkan senyuman yang mesum, yang merupakan ciri khas Francis, "Iya, Uskup Castor. Mereka sudah aku bantai, tenang saja."

"Tapi dengan cara apa–."

Belum selesai Uskup Castor bertanya, Francis sudah mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya untuk bertarung melawannya, "Aku memakai ini untuk melawan pasukan ini. Untung mereka nggak bisa menandingi kecepatan peluru yang kutembakkan."

Uskup Castor melihat senjata yang Francis pakai. Bagi Francis, senjata itu sudah biasa, namun tidak dengan Uskup Castor. Belum pernah dia lihat senjata yang Francis perlihatkan kepadanya. Ya iyalah, senjata yang dia pakai itu adalah senjata Mini Uzi pinjaman Ludwig.

"Apa ini?" tanya Uskup Castor heran.

Francis menjawab dengan simpel, "Mini Uzi punya temanku. Uskup Castor, aku mendapat kepastian bahwa enam orang itu _memang_ anak-anak Nordic yang kami ceritakan tiga tahun yang lalu itu."

Uskup Castor tersentak kaget, dan di situ Uskup Castor tiba-tiba menyadari ada sesuatu yang 'akan' menyerangnya. Ia mengisyaratkan Francis untuk tetap diam, dan Uskup Castor lalu memejamkan matanya dengan sangat tenang. Syuuussshh… Uskup Castor merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekatinya. Semakin dia mendekatinya, semakin Uskup Castor waspada.

TAP. Suara derap langkah yang tegas menyadarkan Uskup Castor dan Uskup Francis yang tengah berdiam. Tampaknya Uskup Francis lebih _tahu_ siapakah gerangan orang yang berjalan di belakang Uskup Castor dan dirinya. Suara langkah itu sering kali dia dengar sewaktu di dunia sana.

Bukan suara derap langkah Gilbert yang sudah lama menjadi sahabat sekaligus musuhnya, apalagi Antonio yang lebih straight (ceilaahh… =_=a), tetapi sebuah suara derap langkah seorang pria yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya.

Francis menatap tubuh pria itu dengan cermat. Ia sepertinya _sudah_ mengenal sosok itu. Matanya yang tajam sekaligus berwarna greenish, dengan sebuah kacamata menghiasi wajahnya. Tatapannya seolah berkata bahwa ia siap membunuh mereka berdua dengan sadisnya. Glek. Francis menelan ludah, dan kini menyadari siapa lawannya.

Francis lalu berbisik pada Uskup Castor yang masih memejamkan matanya, "Buka matamu. Aku sekarang lebih butuh pertolonganmu."

"A-Apa maksudmu?" gumam Uskup Castor nggak yakin.

"Aku kini tahu siapa yang ada yang di belakangmu."

Uskup Castor lalu perlahan-lahan membukakan matanya, lalu perlahan-lahan jua dia memalingkan kepalanya menghadap orang yang ada di belakangnya. Sekonyong-konyong pria yang ada di belakangnya menodongkan pistol berlaras panjang tepat di dahi Uskup Castor.

Pria itu berkata dengan sinis, "Siapa kau?"

Francis langsung menodongkan senjata Mini Uzinya tepat di dahi pria kekar dan sadis tersebut seraya menggertaknya, "Jangan main-main sama aku, _mon cheri_."

Pria bermata greenish itu segera menyadari siapa gerangan uskup yang bersama uskup yang ditodong olehnya. Di dalam lubuk hatinya dia sedikit bersyukur, karena selain dirinya dan para Nordics, tak ada manusia selain mereka yang datang dari dunia lain. _Apakah uskup ini memang benar dia…?_

"Seperti biasa, kau suka menggoda orang lain, nggak peduli dia laki-laki apa perempuan. Dasar laknat." sindir pria itu menatap Francis dengan tatapan maut, seolah-olah dia ingin Francis dibuang ke Palung Izu yang ada di region Filipina itu.

Francis langsung berkilah, "Kau juga biasanya, masih aja suka menatap orang lain dengan tatapan sadis. Gimana kabar malaikat kecilmu, wahai _surstroming_, _mon cheri_?"

Uskup Castor menyadari bahwa Francis dan pria kekar dan memiliki tatapan sadis itu ternyata _sudah_ saling mengenal. Apakah dia adalah satu dari enam manusia yang kabar burungnya sama dengan mereka…? Uskup Castor sama sekali tidak mempunyai petunjuk yang jelas mengenainya.

"Siapa kau juga?" tanya Uskup Castor sambil menatap pria kekar yang berpakaian seragam militer Balsburg. Ia memperhatikan segala atribut yang terpasang di seragam militer Balsburg-nya. Tampaknya dia sudah dimasukkan ke pasukan inti, batin Uskup Castor waspada.

Pria kekar itu lalu men-deathglare Uskup Castor, "Br'wld Ox'nst'rn, Sw'dsh."

"Maksudnya Berwald Oxenstierna, anak Swedish." ulang Francis sambil berbisik-bisik pada Uskup Castor. Uskup Castor lalu melirik orang yang ada di belakang pria bernama Berwald itu.

Di belakangnya sudah muncul lima manusia lainnya. Semuanya sudah Francis kenal, bahkan anak kecil yang ikut mereka berlima. Ternyata kabar burung itu benar, batin Francis agak ketakutan. Gilbert harus kuberitahu tentang ini semua!

Berwald lalu berkata dengan sinis, "Sejujurnya kami nggak peduli dengan semua ini. Francis, kau tentu tahu di mana jalan menuju dunia kita?"

"_Well_, tidak. Tiga tahun ini aja kami masih terjebak di sini." jawab Francis agak deg-degan. Iyalah, siapa yang berani melawan Berwald Oxenstierna ini bakalan mati dikirim ke neraka lantaran Berwald sangat kuat dan kejam. Beda sama Ayanami yang memakai persenjataan dari langit, Berwald menggunakan senjata militer negerinya untuk melawan orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"O, begitukah? Kami disuruh mencari seorang pemuda bernama Teito Kleinn. Apa kalian tahu tentang itu?" tanya salah satu dari kelima manusia yang ada di belakang Berwald. Francis menatap pria yang bertanya kepadanya.

Pria itu berambut pirang, sama seperti dirinya dan Berwald, namun bermata ungu dan wajahnya terlihat seperti perempuan. Francis kini tahu siapa gerangan pria itu, "_Well_, ya. Mau apa kalian dengan Teito?"

Pria itu menggangguk pelan, lalu menjawab dengan ramah, "Kami di suruh menangkapnya. _Well_, kami nggak mau melakukan ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Kami ini sebenarnya disandera oleh mereka. Mereka memeras kami dengan iming-iming menjadi anggota pasukan Kerajaan Balsburg."

"Diam, Tiino." bentak pria berambut jabrik seraya menepuk pundak pria bernama Tiino itu. Berwald langsung men-deathglare pria berambut jabrik itu, sehingga membuat pria itu tunduk alias tertekuk di depannya.

Uskup Castor lalu menyela dengan raut wajah agak lebih lunak dari sebelumnya, "Maaf menyela, apakah kalian manusia yang 'sama' dengan Uskup Francis dan Uskup Gilbert?"

Pria berpostur kecil dengan sebuah jepitan rambut tersemat di poni kirinya, langsung menjawab pertanyaan Uskup Castor dengan datarnya, "Maksudmu Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Francis Bonnefay? Iyalah."

"Ya. Oh baiklah." Uskup Castor lalu melepaskan dirinya dari todongan senjata AK-47 milik Berwald. Namun, belum kelar dia melakukannya, Berwald sudah mengiriminya deathglare yang bener-bener tiada duanya.

Berwald lalu bertanya dengan nada sinis plus kejam, "Siapa kau?"

"Uskup Castor."

Berwald manggut-manggut, "Hn."

Tiba-tiba pria berambut jabrik tersebut maju ke hadapan Uskup Castor seraya mengancamnya, "Bisa beri kami jalan kembali ke dunia kami?"

"Bisa, asal dengan syarat kalian nggak boleh menyandera Teito Kleinn." jawab Uskup Castor sambil menaikkan kacamatanya lagi. Francis juga sudah ganti baju uskupnya dengan pakaian asalnya.

Berwald hanya bisa terdiam, sedangkan pria berambut jabrik itu mengulum senyuman penuh kejahilannya, "Namaku Mathias Køhler, Uskup Castor. Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan di hadapan Ayanami yang kejam itu?"

"Akan kubuatkan boneka Teito itu." jawab Uskup Castor yakin.

-00-

Di region Stockholm, terlihat empat manusia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan menaiki mobil sport. Satu dari mereka berempat membawa peta khusus, dan satu lainnya membawa teropong. Ya, mereka berempat sedang mencari-cari sosok Nordics yang belakangan ini menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Sudah ketemu belum?" tanya pemuda berkacamata yang membawa laptopnya kemari ke sana. Dia sendiri sibuk mengetik-getik berbagai informasi yang didapat dari banyak orang di seberang sana. Pria yang berpostur kecil dan bermata biru yang berada di sampingnya, menggeleng kepalanya.

"Belum, Eduard."

Pria bernama Eduard itu lalu menghela nafas, dan mulai mencari-cari sosok Nordics lagi. Toris lalu membantunya, begitu pula dengan Raivis. Sedangkan Feliks sendiri sibuk menyetir dan bahkan membanting setirnya lebih cepat, bahkan dia rela ngebut di sana. Setelah beberapa lama mencarinya, tidak ditemukan secuil pun petunjuk yang jelas.

Toris lalu berujar, "Lebih baik kita nyerah saja."

-00-

DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR! Seiring dengan bergulirnya waktu, semakin banyak perlawanan sengit yang terjadi di Distrik 7. Komplotan Nordics terlihat sedang menyembunyikan Uskup Castor dan Francis.

Berwald lalu mengingatkan Uskup Castor, "Ingat perjanjian itu atau kau kami bunuh."

"Tidak masalah. Boneka-nya sudah aku siapkan, tinggal memberinya jiwa agar bisa hidup." Uskup Castor menyakinkan Berwald sambil memberikan sari kehidupan kepada boneka buatannya yang sudah selesai dia buat.

Syuusshh… Sekejap saja boneka buatan Uskup Castor mendadak hidup, dan bahkan bisa membuat replika Michael's Eye di tangan kanan bonekanya. Para Nordics lainnya hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dengan keterampilan dan keahlian kedua tangan Uskup Castor tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Francis datang dan menyeru kepada mereka dari mulut pintu rahasia lainnya yang berbeda dengan ruangan Uskup Frau dan Uskup Labrador di Distrik 7, "Cepat! Mereka sudah mau masuk ke sini!"

"Oh baiklah."

Uskup Castor langsung membisikkan sesuatu pada boneka buatan itu, lalu seketika saja boneka itu langsung meng-inputnya dan mulai berlari menuju mulut pintu ruangan tersebut. Francis segera berlari menghampiri Uskup Castor dan kawan-kawan, lalu mulai kabur bersama-sama ke suatu tempat.

Suatu tempat yang terhubung dengan ruangan Uskup Frau dan Uskup Labrador di bawah tanah Distrik 7, yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh pasukan militer Balsburg…

-00-

Di lain tempat, persisnya di atas tanah Distrik 7, terlihatlah satu kompi pasukan militer Balsburg. Di sana juga terlihat Ayanami beserta para bawahannya. Ayanami mendesis kesal melihat kinerja pasukannya yang merosot drastis.

"Lapor Komandan, 35 orang tewas dibunuh oleh seorang pemuda berpakaian uskup." ujar seorang prajurit di hadapan Ayanami.

Ayanami semakin kesal dengan laporan tersebut, langsung membunuhnya dengan melancarkan zaiphon-nya ke dalam tubuh prajurit malang itu, sehingga membuat tubuh prajurit malang itu langsung hancur lebur.

Ayanami lalu menghela dengan pelan, lalu celingak-celinguk di sekelilingnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Teito Kleinn, batinnya kesal. Sesekali dia melirik para bawahannya seraya berkata dengan sinis, "Cari dia."

"Baik." Para bawahannya langsung menghambur dari hadapannya sembari menggotong berbagai senjata andalannya.

Ayanami lalu mendesis kesal, "Kubunuh uskup bodoh itu."

-00-

TAP TAP TAP TAP. Sederetan suara derap langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menggema di bawah tanah Distrik 7. Ya, Uskup Castor beserta para Nordics dan Uskup Francis sedang berlarian menjauhi serbuan pasukan militer Balsburg.

"Sabarlah, tinggal beberapa blok lagi!" seru Uskup Castor tenang.

Pria yang kepalanya diduduki seekor burung puffin, lalu berujar dengan ngos-ngosan, "Ini sudah puluhan kilometer! Gimana mau berlarian terus kalau jalannya tidak ada ujungnya!"

Uskup Castor langsung mendelik ke pria tersebut, "Diam, Emil. Di sana!"

Dia menunjukkan para Nordics dan Francis sebuah jalan yang terletak berlawanan dengan jalan lainnya yang dibelah tepat di depan mereka semua, "Di sana jalan ke ruangan Uskup Frau dan Uskup Labrador, aku akan ke sini!"

"Mau apa kau?" sergah Tiino khawatir.

Uskup Castor tersenyum simpel, "Cari Uskup Gilbert."

"Tidak usah begitu, kalian semua."

Seketika saja semua manusia yang ada di pertigaan jalan bawah tanah tersebut tersentak kaget mendengar asal suara itu. Mereka semua langsung menengok ke belakangnya, dan ditemui seorang pemuda berambut albino tengah berjalan dengan gontai dengan banyak luka bertebaran di sekujur tubuhnya.

Francis langsung mendesis khawatir, "Gilbert! Kau baik-baik saja, _mon cheri_?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!" seru Berwald, Tiino dan Mathias nyaris bebarengan. Gilbert hanya bisa meringis ketika disamperin seperti ini oleh mereka berdelapan itu. Gilbert masih meremas-remas lengan kanannya yang sepertinya terkena luka yang cukup parah.

"Castor… Help me…" gumam Gilbert melemah.

Bruk. Akhirnya Gilbert pingsan juga. Untung Uskup Castor segera meraih tubuh Gilbert sebelum dia pingsan. Ia lalu memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya, dan mendapati lengan kanannya telah membusuk terkena suatu aura yang berwarna hitam. Ia tahu aura itu. Warsfail…

"Gawat, dia harus aku sembuhkan…" gumam Castor.

Berwald lalu menghampiri Uskup Castor, "Dia terkena apa?"

Uskup Castor lalu menengok ke Berwald, "Tolong angkut dia bareng aku. Dia terkena Warsfail."

"Apa itu?" tanya Lukas mengangkat alis kanannya, sedangkan Emil hanya bisa mengelus-elus burung puffin yang bersemayam (?) di atas kepalanya.

Uskup Castor malah tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lukas, dan masih mengangkut Gilbert bersama Berwald. Lukas kini paham, untuk sementara ini dia belum perlu menanyakan itu, dan ia pun akhirnya memilih ikut Castor dan Berwald beserta teman-temannya memasuki jalan yang ditunjuk oleh Castor sebelumnya.

-00-

Klik klik klik. Terdengar suara desingan tombol-tombol yang ditekan pada laptop di suatu gedung yang sepi sunyi. Di sana, seorang pemuda terlihat sedang sibuk memonitor pencariannya…

Pencarian terhadap delapan manusia yang 'hilang' dari dunianya…

"Nggak ketemu…" ucap pemuda tersebut lirih, seraya menaikkan kacamatanya dan melirik-lirik sekelilingnya. Tidak ditemukan pemuda itu, batinnya agak lega.

Namun, kelegaannya berubah menjadi suatu kekhawatiran, lantaran dari pintu muncul dua manusia yang sama-sama berambut pirang. Satu diantaranya beralis tebal, sedangkan lainnya berponi pendek dan mengenakan senjata favoritnya di pinggangnya.

Pria berponi pendek lalu bertanya dengan datar, "Sudah ketemu?"

"Belum. Sinyal pencarian-nya tidak bisa dilacak. Sudah kuperiksa hampir di semua kota di wilayah mereka bertujuh kecuali Sealand, tetapi tetap saja nggak bisa ditemukan. Ada kemungkinan mereka terjerumus dalam dunia yang berbeda."

"Ng, begitukah?"

Pemuda beralis tebal lalu mengomentari pria berponi tersebut, "Kubilang juga apa, Vash. Mau kek di sana-sini nggak ketemu, lalu kita harus apa? Pergi ke sana?"

Pria bernama Vash seketika saja melirik pria beralis tebal tersebut dengan tatapan super duper sinis, "Mendingan kau kubunuh, Arthur. Jangan bawa-bawa gue kalo lo pengen ke sana. Itung-itung kau kena sial pula."

"Dasar maniak senjata."

Kontan aja Vash langsung menodongkan senjata favoritnya ke dahi Arthur, "Cari mati ya? Kalo iya, gue kasih kau option, dibunuh dengan senjata ini atau memakan bom atom atau granat nih?"

Tiba-tiba pria yang berkacamata langsung melerai mereka berdua sembari berujar dengan lirih, "Jangan berantem dong. Ayo bekerja sama, siapa tahu mereka bisa kita temukan sekali lagi."

-00-

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR. Suara desingan pistol bergema dengan keras di ruangan rahasia yang Castor dkk masuki. Ya, mereka telah _salah_ menebak ruangan yang dipakainya. Eits, maksudnya di ruangan sana telah menanti Ayanami dan kawan-kawannya. Uskup Frau dan Labrador ternyata sudah ada di mulut pintu sambil mencoba melawan mereka semua.

"Sialan!" umpat Uskup Francis sambil menembakkan pelurunya ke depan Ayanami dkk sembari berlari menjauhinya. Uskup Castor dan Berwald langsung menggotong Gilbert menjauhinya.

Ayanami lalu mendesis dengan kesal, "Kenapa kalian membangkang saya?"

Glek. Berwald dan kawan-kawan menelan ludah ketika mendengar perkataan sinis dan kejamnya Ayanami. Sekonyong-konyong Berwald menarik tangan Mathias dan Francis, lalu menempatkannya di sampingnya.

"A'u m'mnf'tkn s'ts'i i'i b't c'r j'ln k' dn'ku." jawab Berwald patah-patah, namun terdengar sangat tegas dan sama kejamnya dengan Ayanami. Mathias melotot ketakutan, tidak menyangka Berwald akan seberani itu kepadanya.

"Katakan lebih jelas, atau kubunuh kau." ancam Konatsu dan Hyuga nyaris bebarengan. Keburu mereka berdua sudah dihentikan oleh Ayanami.

Berwald malah sudah lebih siap siaga. Ia lalu mengeluarkan dan memegang erat tongkat besinya yang sengaja dia bawa-bawa. Begitu pula dengan Mathias, dia juga sampai mengeluarkan kapak besarnya, beserta Francis yang langsung menambahkan catridge pistolnya.

Berwald lalu berkata dengan lirih kepada Uskup Castor, "Bawa Gilbert ke ruangan yang aman dari mereka. Soal itu nanti saja."

Mathias menggenggam kapaknya dengan erat. Tidak kusangka aku akan dipaksa Berwald melawan mereka, batin Mathias ketakutan. Selain itu, dia memang rada takut sama mereka karena Ayanami sangatlah menakutkan. Ia ingat tiga tahun yang lalu, dimana dia dan Berwald sering disiksa secara mental oleh mereka. Bangsat…

"Ber, buat apa aku bareng lo?" tanya Mathias seraya berbisik di telinga Berwald.

Berwald mendesis, lalu berbisik dengan tegas di telinga Mathias, "Apalagi kalau bukan untuk meminta bantuanmu melawan mereka? Mengingat kau itu nomor dua terkuat setelahku. Kalau Gilbert, terpaksa kita ganti dengan Francis, mumpung dia punya pistol milik Vash."

Mathias menelan ludah. Ia kini tahu bahwa Berwald menggantungkan harapannya di atas pundaknya sendiri. Aku tidak boleh kalah darinya, batin Mathias sembari melirik Berwald yang terlihat sangat kokoh. Ia tahu bahwa Berwald menjadi kuat karena dirinya pernah menyalahi dirinya sendiri sewaktu Tiino diambil oleh Ivan, sang Russia. Hebat sekali dikau, batin Mathias mengulum senyuman penuh kebanggaan.

"Tidak ada gunanya melawan kalian…" seru Ayanami dengan nada meremehkan.

Belum selesai Ayanami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Berwald keburu melancarkan serangan zaiphon yang sudah lama dipelajarinya tiga tahun lalu ke hadapan Ayanami. Dalam sepersekian detik, Ayanami sudah mampu menangkis serangannya dengan zaiphon berwarna kegelapan.

"Kau masih cetek." umpat Ayanami dingin.

Berwald tidak tinggal diam. Ia langsung maju menyerangnya secara frontal. TAK TAK TAK TAK. Suara desingan besi yang saling beradu di antara Ayanami dan Berwald bergema dengan dahsyatnya. Suara itulah yang membuat Mathias juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia langsung maju ke pertarungan bebas itu sepersekian setelah Berwald dan Ayanami bertarung. Kali ini dia berhadapan dengan Hyuga, bawahannya yang paling kuat.

Hyuga lalu mengejeknya dengan sinis, "Pria berambut jabrik, majulah."

"_Whatever_."

Mathias langsung mengacungkan kapaknya di hadapan Hyuga, dan Hyuga langsung menyerobot pedangnya dari sarungnya. Tatapan dingin Hyuga beradu dengan hebatnya dengan tatapan buasnya Mathias. Kini, mereka siap untuk bertarung demi mempertahankan idealismenya!

TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK. Terdengarlah sudah suara desingan besi yang saling beradu bebarengan dengan suara desingan besi yang lain. Ya, Mathias dan Berwald melawan Ayanami dan Hyuga. TAK TAK TAK TAK. CRUUUSSHH… Tak lama kemudian, kapak tajamnya Mathias sudah duluan menggoreskan lukanya di perut Hyuga.

"Ukh." desis Hyuga pelan sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang terluka.

Mathias menyeringai puas, "Ini pembalasanku–."

Belum selesai Mathias ngomong, Hyuga sudah menebaskan pedangnya secara diagonal pada tubuh Mathias. Alhasil Mathias segera merasakan sakitnya ditebas dengan pedang segila ini oleh musuhnya. Namun, ia merasa ia masih belum merasakan sakitnya, karena dia sudah lama bertarung habis-habisan dengan Berwald sewaktu mereka masih di dunia sana. Tentu saja ini masih belum seberapa, batin Mathias menguatkan dirinya.

Hyuga lalu mengumpatnya lagi, "Sakit bukan, pria jabrik?"

"Masih belum seberapa, heh!" Mathias langsung menghajar Hyuga habis-habisan dengan serangan fisik bercampur zaiphon. Tentu saja pencampuran dua elemen itu membuat Hyuga tak habis pikir, dan tersentak kaget. Kontan saja tubuh Hyuga menerima jutaan luka-luka hasil ciptaan Mathias yang baru itu.

Tes tes tes. Darah mulai berceceran dengan hebatnya di sekujur tubuh Hyuga, yang menyebabkan pandangan kedua matanya mulai kabur. Hebat juga dia, batin Hyuga kesal. Ia menggeram pelan, lalu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya.

Alhasil, terlihatlah kedua mata Hyuga yang berwarna merah darah. Mathias tersentak kaget, karena kedua mata Hyuga terlihat _sama_ dengan warna mata yang dimiliki Gilbert. Mana mungkin…? Mathias kali inilah yang memutar otak, memecahkan kenyataan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Namun, kesialan rupanya tengah menguji diri Mathias. Ia tanpa disadari, telah tertebas oleh pedang Hyuga di bagian bahu kanannya. Gawat, batin Mathias terhenyak. Ia bakalan bisa lumpuh kalau dia menyerang bagian itu…!

"NEJ! KAU HARUS MUSNAAAAH!" teriak Mathias mengamuk hebat secara tiba-tiba. Mata birunya segera mengeras menjadi biru kegelapan, bak sebuah kristal yang dinodai oleh pekatnya warna hitam yang bercampur dengan warna biru. Auranya mulai berubah menjadi jauh lebih ganas, namun terlihat sangat mampu dikendalikan oleh Mathias sendiri.

Hyuga sendiri tiba-tiba merasakan suatu suara desahan percikan amarah yang timbul dari dalam diri Mathias. Wusshhh… Akhirnya, amarah Mathias tidak bisa dielakkan lagi…! TRASH TRASH. Mathias lalu menyerang Hyuga secara membabi-buta, sembari mengacaukan semua situasi yang sudah lebih dulu memanas di sana.

Hyuga langsung menjerit sambil menyiagakan pedang miliknya seraya mengeluarkan zaiphon yang baru saja dibuatnya, "MATILAH KAU, PRIA JABRIK!"

"NEJ… KAU HARUS MATI SEKARANG JUGA!" balas Mathias sembari mengayun-ayunkan kapak besarnya secara liar. Akibatnya, seisi bangunan menjadi semakin nggak karuan terkena sabetan kapak raksasa miliknya.

Berwald yang tidak sengaja melihat Mathias yang mengamuk hebat dan ganasnya, diam-diam mengulum seringaian puas yang terhiasi dengan indahnya di wajahnya. Bagus, batin Berwald senang. Kali ini aku bisa memojokkan Ayanami, batin Berwald yakin.

Berwald lalu mengumpat Ayanami, "Kali ini kau tidak akan selamat."

"Apanya? Kau seperti pengecut."

Berwald justru menampakkan seringaian di depan Ayanami, "Kau _tidaklah_ pernah tahu kepribadian asli Mathias itu."

Tanpa disadari Ayanami, Mathias sudah terlebih dulu menyerang dari belakang Ayanami sendiri. Alhasil, di mata Berwald terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang dengan ganasnya bersiap-siap melayangkan hukuman darinya kepada Komandan Pasukan Balsburg itu.

"MAJU, SINGA DARI DANMARK!" seru Berwald sambil berlari maju ke hadapan Ayanami. Untung Mathias masih bisa mendengar seruan Berwald. Mathias lalu mengayunkan kapak besarnya di belakang Ayanami, sembari Berwald mencoba menghajar Ayanami dari depan. Kini Ayanami sudah dikepung dari dua arah…!

Ayanami ternyata jauh lebih licik. Ia langsung menundukkan tubuhnya dari serangan Mathias dan Berwald. Namun, Mathias dan Berwald rupanya sudah memiliki rencana lebih awal. Berwald lalu menendang ulu hati Ayanami dan membuatnya melayang ke udara akibat tendangan maut-nya Berwald.

Kesempatan langka itu tentu tidak bisa diabaikan oleh Mathias. Ia langsung mengubah haluan kapaknya menebas dada dan perut Ayanami dari bawah. Akhirnya, Ayanami kena batunya juga. Ia terluka pada dada dan perutnya akibat serangan Mathias dan Berwald tersebut. Dasar makhluk gila, umpat Ayanami dari dalam hati.

"Kalian–."

Belum selesai Ayanami memperingatkan Mathias dan Berwald, mereka berdua plus Uskup Francis sudah keburu menghilang dari hadapan Ayanami dan Hyuga. Konatsu, Katsuragi, Haruse dan Kuroyuri juga terluka kena tembakan pistol Mini Uzi dan AK-47 milik Uskup Francis yang dipinjam dari Ludwig itu.

Ayanami lalu berujar dengan dingin, "Kejar mereka."

-00-

"Apa tidak akan apa-apa kalau begini?" tanya Uskup Francis deg-degan sambil berlari dengan ngos-ngosan. Berwald yang berlari di depan Francis dan Mathias, lalu menggangguk pelan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya kepada mereka berdua sembari menambah kecepatan larinya.

Mathias lalu berkomentar, "Jangan sampai terkejar oleh pasukan brengsek itu!"

"Tentu saja, _kambing_."

Mathias meringis ketika Berwald menyindirnya. Namun, dari dalam hati Mathias berterimakasih pada Berwald yang sudah mengizinkannya mendampinginya dalam bertempur melawan mereka. Mereka mengakui bahwa pasukan Ayanami terlalu kuat untuk dilawan, makanya mereka menyusun rencana untuk menggebuk habis-habisan Ayanami untuk membuat celah supaya mereka bisa kabur dari mereka.

Francis lalu berujar lagi, "Baiklah kalau itu ma-maumu! Tu-Tunggu!"

"Dasar lelet."

Tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka bertiga sudah muncul tiga orang lainnya. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uskup Castor, Tiino dan Teito. Berwald dan kawan-kawan segera mempercepat larinya menyambut mereka bertiga sembari ngos-ngosan.

"Masuklah! Semuanya sudah sampai di sana, kecuali kalian sama Tiino!" seru Uskup Castor mengingatkan mereka bertiga.

"Terimakasih! Tolong cegah mereka memasuki dimensi itu!" teriak Mathias serak. Berwald cuma bisa ber-facepalm sedangkan Francis selalu saja ngos-ngosan kalau disuruh berlari dengan cepat. Uskup Castor memahaminya, lalu segera mendorong tubuh mereka bertiga masuk ke ruangan yang baru saja mereka temukan di sisi lain terowongan bawah tanah Distrik 7 itu.

Uskup Frau lalu menghampiri mereka bertiga plus Tiino sambil berteriak dengan keras, "Cepat! Waktunya tersisa cuma 10 menit! Kami nggak bisa membuat lebih dari satu kali jurus ini dan membutuhkan seratus tahun lagi untuk memakainya lagi!"

Mathias lalu menggangguk pelan, lalu menepuk pundak kiri Uskup Frau, "Serahkan pada kami. Selamat tinggal, dan kini kami memiliki cerita khusus di dunia kami."

"Kami juga. _God of the Two Worlds…_Kita memiliki Tuhan yang berkuasa di dua dunia ini. Selamat tinggal!" seru Uskup Castor sambil mengeluarkan tali penyambung kehidupannya dari tangan kanannya.

Mathias, Berwald, Francis dan Tiino langsung memasuki lubang seperti black hole yang terentang di depan mereka. Wuuushhh… Sembari melirik-lirik keadaan sekitar, mereka mengirimkan salam perpisahan kepada dunia yang membuat mereka menjadi lebih bersemangat menjalani hidupnya di dunia sana. Tentunya, salah satu dari mereka akan menulis cerita tentang petualangannya di dunia 07-Ghost ini…

Tiino lalu berucap dengan nada sedih, "Selamat tinggal, dan semoga Tuhan melindungi kalian semua dari musibah dan kesialan."

Dari dalam hati ketiga uskup jempolan Order Balsburg, mereka juga menyampaikan salam perpisahaan kepada mereka berempat, walau mereka tidak mengucapkannya secara langsung, "Semoga dewa memberkati kalian semua…"

.

.

.

**[Epilog]**

Di dunia 07-Ghost, 1 tahun kemudian…

"WOI! Apa-apaan ini?" jerit Hakuren kesal sewaktu Teito menyodorkannya sebuah buku yang asing. Asing dalam artian lain, yaitu tertulis dalam bahasa Inggris, dan di dalamnya terdapat suatu surat kecil yang kayaknya ditujukan kepada mereka berlima.

Teito lalu menjawabnya dengan datar, "Kayaknya datang dari dunia sana."

"Dunia Francis dan Gilbert?"

Teito lalu mengiyakan dengan mengganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, seraya mengambil sebuah amplop kecil yang terselip di dalam buku asing tersebut. PREK. Terdengarlah suara amplop disobek, sehingga menyisakan lubang yang memungkinkan mereka mengambil beberapa pucuk kertas surat tersebut.

Teito dan Hakuren lalu membacanya secara teliti…

.

.

_To : Uskup Castor, Uskup Frau, Uskup Labrador, Hakuren Oak dan Teito Kleinn._

_Dear kalian…_

_Apa kabar? Setahun sejak kami pulang ke dunia kami dengan suksesnya, kami berhutang budi dan nyawa pada kalian semua. Pastinya kalian heran, mengapa kami bisa mengirimkan sebuah surat dan sebuah buku ke dunia kalian? Pasti penasaran, bukan?_

_Baiklah, akan kami jawab sepenuhnya. Kami menemukan cara mengirimkan sesuatu ke belahan dunia yang lain, berkat penggabungan sihir yang dimiliki sahabat kami yang bernama Arthur Kirkland dengan Constantin, anak Romania. Dari mereka lahirlah sebuah jurus yang mampu menghubungkan kita dengan dunia yang lain._

_Sayangnya, jurus itu berefek dahsyat. Kami dilarang melewati dunia sana atau kami akan terkurung di sana selama-lamanya. Namun tidaklah jadi masalah, oleh sebab itu kami mengirimkan sepucuk amplop beserta buku terbitan UK tempat Arthur Kirkland hidup, kepada kalian._

_Mengapa kami mengirimkan semua ini? Tidaklah karena kami sombong akan kemampuan kami untuk membuat jalan ke dunia kalian, namun dengan inilah cara kami membalas budi kalian. Ampuni kami kalau-kalau kami memiliki beberapa kesalahan, namun kami akan lebih bahagia kalau kalian betul-betul sehat di sana._

_Buku itu sayangnya ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris, namun setidaknya kalian mendapat sebuah buku yang dibuat oleh kami sebagai panduan dalam menerjemahkan bahasa Inggris ke bahasa ibu kalian semua. Semoga kalian menikmati buku tersebut, karena buku itu berisi cerita sepanjang kita bertualang di sini._

_Akhir kata, maafkan kesalahan kami, dan salam sukses._

_Regards_

_Berwald Oxenstierna / Sweden, Tiino Väinämöinen / Finland, Lukas Bondevik / Norway, Emil Steillson / Iceland, Mathias Køhler / Danmark, Peter Kirkland / Sealand, Francis Bonnefay / France dan Gilbert Beilschmidt / Prussia_

_PS : Buku itu hasil bikinan Tiino sendiri lho…_

.

.

"Kayaknya menarik." gumam Hakuren sambil membolak-balikkan buku yang diselipin amplop tadi. Teito hanya bisa menatap kalimat terakhir di surat tersebut. Dari dalam hati, Teito mengagumi keberadaan mereka berdelapan yang bisa mengubah hidupnya.

Dari merekalah Teito belajar tentang keberanian dan kemauan yang keras. Ia tahu, Gilbert tidaklah cocok menjadi uskup, karena Gilbert memiliki insting akan perang. Dari dalam hati Teito paling menghormati Gilbert, karena dialah yang sudah menanamkan keberanian dari dalam hati Teito.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Teito muncul seorang uskup, "Wah, surat yang aneh."

"TIDAK!" jerit Teito sembari berbalik ke hadapan uskup yang membelakanginya. Ternyata orang itu adalah Uskup Frau! Frau lalu merebut surat yang dibaca oleh Teito dan Hakuren dan membacanya.

Setelah membacanya, diam-diam Frau tersentuh oleh isi surat tersebut, "Heh, surat nggak guna. Tapi kok bisa ya? Padahal sejak kepulangan mereka, kakek itu sudah menyegelnya terlebih dahulu…"

"Mana aku tahu. Btw, setelah mereka pulang, kau bertarung habis-habisan ya?" tanya Teito seraya menunjuk tangan kanan Uskup Frau yang kini sudah buntung karena terkena tebasan pedang-nya Hyuga.

Uskup Frau menyeringai puas kepada Teito, "Heh, makanya jadi kuat dong, CEBOL."

"BERANI MENGEJEKKU!" teriak Teito kesal sambil melempar-lempar buku perpustakaannya ke Uskup Frau. Uskup Castor malah memperparah keadaan dengan menabok habis-habisan Uskup Frau dengan para boneka buatannya.

Uskup Castor lalu menyindir Frau, "Sukurin dong."

Uskup Frau udah terpojok oleh Uskup Castor dan Teito, lalu berteriak kepada langit-langit yang biru nan cerah di Katedral Order Balsburg Distrik 7 yang sudah pulih setelah adanya penyerangan missal oleh pasukan militer Balsburg, "DUNIA INI KEJAAAAMM!"

**[End]**


End file.
